Difference
by Luluhime
Summary: "Perbedaanlah yang membuat kita begini, hyung..." lirih Hoya pelan / YaDong couple for Infinite ! / oneshoot! / RnR ?


**Difference**

by

**Pirates Of The Moon**

Pairing : YaDong

Rated : T

Genre : romance and hurt/comfort.

Warning : OOC ingat! Sangat OOC! Miss Typos, Yaoi, aneh, dll.

Cast : Jang Dongwoo, Lee Ho Won/Hoya dan anggota Infinite yang lainnya.

Disclaimer : Semuanya juga pada tahu kok kalau anggota Infinite adalah milik mereka sendiri.

Summary : Karena terlalu berbeda makanya kita tidak cocok, hari-hari yang kita lalui selama ini hanyalah ilusi semata dan jarak di antara kita semakin jauh karenanya.

.

.

.

.

"Ho Won!"

Suara cempreng dari seorang lelaki menyadarkan lamunan seorang lelaki lain yang sedang berbaring dengan nyaman di ranjangnya. Jang Dongwoo nama lelaki kurus yang baru saja memanggil Lee Ho Won atau lebih di kenal Hoya. Dongwoon mendudukkan dirinya senyaman mungkin di samping Hoya.

Hoya menatap Jang Dongwoo yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya sebentar kemudian kembali menutup matanya. "Yah! Kok kau menutup mata? Aku kan memanggilmu!"

Dongwoo memukul pelan pipi Hoya, "Ayolah…Bangun dong!"

Hoya berdecak pelan. Bukannya bangun, Hoya malah menarik selimut hingga menutup kepalanya. "Aku capek! Nanti saja!"

Dongwoo menghela nafas kecewa, "Ayolah, kau kan janji bakalan menemaniku menonton film terbarunya Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun…" ucap Dongwoo pelan. Hoya menatap Dongwoo bosan, "Memangnya kau anak kecil, _hyung_ ? Nonton sendiri saja."

Hoya memejamkan matanya erat, menulikan telinganya berusaha menghiraukan desahan kecewa yang keluar dari bibir tebal Dongwoo.

"Aku mengerti jika kau itu capek…" Dongwoo berujar lirih. "Baiklah, aku mau ke bawah dulu untuk menonton film itu."

Hoya membuka matanya saat mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang di tutup oleh Dongwoo. Hoya bangkit dari tidurnya,

"Hah, sudah lebih dari seminggu aku bersikap seperti ini kepadanya…" ucap Hoya lirih.

"Sudah saatnya aku bersikap tegas…"

.

Dongwoo terduduk sedih di sofa. Di hadapannya sebuah TV besar terpampang dengan siaran yang dia tunggu-tunggu bersama Hoya untuk di tonton. Lee Sungmin beradu akting dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

Film itu adalah film yang Dongwoo dan Hoya tunggu-tunggu karena baru sekali ini pasangan KyuMin bermain dalam satu film. Sejak dua minggu yang lalu Hoya dan Dongwoo sudah berjanji akan menontonnya bersama-sama.

Tapi…

Sejak seminggu yang lalu Hoya bertingkah aneh kepada Dongwoo. Mulai dari menjauhinya, berbicara kasar kepadanya dan bahkan yang terburuk Hoya seringkali menatap sinis padanya.

Apa yang telah terjadi?

Dongwoo tahu betul kalau dia tidak berbuat salah kepada Hoya. Memang, sebelum kejadian sinis dari Hoya, Dongwoo pernah membuat Hoya cemas setengah mati dengan pura-pura tenggelam di pantai saat Infinite sedang liburan di sana.

Tapi, Dongwoo tahu pasti bukan itu yang membuat Hoya marah besar kepadanya. Ada alasan lain yang Dongwoo tidak mengerti. Sudah seringkali Dongwoo bertanya kepada Hoya kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia begitu, tapi yang ada hanyalah jawaban 'Aku sama sekali nggak bersikap kepadamu seperti itu.'

Sejak itu, Dongwoo jadi tidak ingin lagi bertanya jika nanti hanya akan di berikan jawaban seperti itu. Dongwoo mengambil bantal yang ada di sofa dan memeluknya erat seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

"Ah, aku ini kenapa?"

Sedikitpun film yang sedari tadi di putar tidak masuk ke otak Dongwoo. Pikirannya hanya fokus pada Hoya yang tadi menolak ajakkannya dengan alasan dia capek.

"Dongwoo?"

Sunggyu, leader dari boyband Infinite membuka suara pelan saat melihat adiknya sedang bersedih. "Ada apa? Terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sunggyu cemas seraya mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Dongwoo.

"_Hyung_, Aku…"

"Apa?"

Dongwoo menulan ludahnya kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Nggak…nggak jadi…"

Sunggyu menatap Dongwoo dalam, "Yang benar?"

Dongwoo mengangguk lemah. Kepalanya dia sandarkan ke bahu Sunggyu, "Aku merasa lelah, _hyung_."

Sunggyu tersenyum tipis, dia tahu betul kalau pasti ada masalah dengan Dongwoo. Tapi, dia tidak akan memaksanya jika Dongwoo memang tidak ingin cerita.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur."

Dongwoo menggeleng pelan, "Nggak, aku mau menonton film ini…" ujar Dongwoo lemah.

Sungyeol yang kebetulan lewat menatap Dongwoo dan leadernya secara bergantian, "Lho ? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa wajah Dongwoo _hyung_ sedih?"

Dongwoo sama sekali tidak menanggapi Sungyeol. Tatapannya kosong. Sunggyu menatap Sungyeol sebentar kemudian beralih kembali menonton film yang sedang Dongwoo tonton. Kebetulan sekali saat itu terpampang adegan di mana Sungmin menangis di pelukan Kyuhyun. "Sshh..Sedang adegan sedih nih."

Sunyeol mengangguk paham, "Oh, pantasan."

Setelahnya, Sungyeol duduk di samping Dongwoo dan ikut konsentrasi menonton film yang leadernya tonton. Sedetik kemudian, Sungyeol menangis,

"Sedih sekali, _hyung_."

.

Hoya menguap lebar dari tidurnya. Dia melirik jam yang berada di sampingnya. Oh bagus, sudah tiga jam lebih dia tertidur. Sedikit pusing, Hoya berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya dan Dongwoo.

Gerakan kaki Hoya terhenti.

"Ah, dia pasti sedang menonton film itu." ujar Hoya pelan kemudian memasuki kamar mandi.

Dongwoo membuka pintu kamarnya yang di huni oleh dia dan Hoya secara perlahan. Takut-takut jika nanti Hoya terbangun. Dongwoo menghela nafas lega saat tidak melihat Hoya di ranjang tidur.

Suara gemericikan air dari kamar mandi menjadi jawaban mengapa Hoya tidak berada di sana. Dongwoo tersenyum pahit, selama tiga jam lebih dia menonton film yang mereka janjikan tanpa Hoya.

Cepat-cepat Dongwoo merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur yang berwarna hijau. "Selama seminggu ini rasanya sangat melelahkan…" lirih Dongwoo dan berusaha menutup matanya. Ingin cepat tertidur untuk melupakan kelelahannya.

Hoya membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan pelan. Matanya membesar tidak percaya saat melihat Dongwoo sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Hoya melirik jam dinding.

Masih jam lima sore, bukannya terlalu cepat untuk tidur? Hoya menggeleng pelan untuk tidak terlalu mengambil pusing masalah itu. Kakinya bergerak perlahan menuju lemari pakaian.

"Eng…"

Hoya memandang Dongwoo horror saat mendengar nada manja itu keluar dari bibir Dongwoo. Cepat-cepat Hoya memakai celana dan bajunya.

Dongwoo mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Eh?"

Dongwoo membulatkan matanya saat melihat Hoya yang sedang menatap dirinya yang sedang berbaring. "Ho Won…?"

"Sudah bangun?"

Dongwoo mengangguk pelan dan mendudukkan dirinya. Hoya juga ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Dongwoo.

Dongwoo menatap wajah Hoya yang sedang memandang lurus. Mata tajam Hoya sangatlah memukau bagi Dongwoo. "_Hyung_…Mulai besok kita pisah kamar, ya?" tanya Hoya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Dongwoo.

"E-eh? Ke-kenapa?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin ganti suasana…"

Dongwoo tersenyum miris, tangannya bergerak untuk memegang erat ujung baju yang dia pakai, "Apa…Kau marah padaku?" tanya Dongwoo ragu-ragu.

Hoya menghela nafas perlahan, menatap Dongwoo dalam, "Nggak, aku sama sekali nggak marah padamu."

Dongwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Lalu…Kenapa?"

"Aku merasa kita sangat berbeda, _hyung_. Aku dan kau hidup di dunia yang sangat berbeda."

"Ti-tidak masalah, kan?"

Hoya menggeleng pelan, "Aku—"

"J-jangan berbicara lagi Ho Won jika nanti intinya akan menyakitkan!" potong Dongwoo cepat.

Hoya menatap Dongwoo yang sedang menutup telinganya rapat. Tangan Hoya bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Dongwoo yang lebih kecil dan lebih kurus darinya.

"Kau harus mendengarkannya, _hyung_."

"A-aku nggak mau!" tolak Dongwoo cepat.

Hoya menggeleng cepat, "Karena…Karena kita terlalu berbeda, makanya kita tidak cocok…Dan hari-hari yang kita lalui selama ini…"

Hoya menelan ludah gugup. Kalimat yang sangat tidak ingin dia ucapkan harus dia ucapkan sekarang juga.

"Hanyalah ilusi semata…"

"…dan jarak di antara kita semakin jauh karenanya."

'Degh!'

Badan Dongwoo melemas seketika itu juga saat mendengar perkataan yang sangat tepat menyakiti hati Dongwoo. "I-ilusi? J-jangan bercanda…"

Hoya menatap Dongwoo yang sedang menunduk dengan sedih, tangannya menggengam erat tangan Dongwoo. "J-jangan dengan mudahnya bilang kalau ini semua ilusi! K-kumohon…" lirih Dongwoo dengan suara bergetar.

Hoya menutup matanya berusaha membuang perasaan di mana sekarang ini dia sangat ingin memeluk Dongwoo dan berkata maaf.

"Ya…Semuanya ilusi."

"J-jangan katakan! B-bahkan s-saat k-kita berciuman itupun k-kau bilang itu ilusi?"

Hoya mengangguk lemah, "Ya…"

.

"Kau kenapa, _hyung_ ? Kok nggak bersemangat?" suara Sungjong membuat Dongwoo yang awalnya melamun kembali tersadarkan kembali ke alamnya. Dongwoo tersenyum lembut ke Sungjong, tidak mungkin dia mengatakan masalahnya pada Sungjong yang masih anak-anak baginya, "Hei, mulai hari ini bagaimana kalau aku dan kau tukaran tempat tidur?"

"Hah? Kok gitu?"

"Mau nggak?"

Sungjong mengangguk cepat, "Iya! Aku mau. Habisnya aku bosan jika harus tidur sendirian."

Hoya yang sedari tadi bercanda bersama Myungsoo sekali-kali melirik ke arah Dongwoo dan Sungjong yang sedang tertawa bersama.

Suasana ruang tengah memang sangat ramai. Suara TV yang keras karena ulah Sungyeol, Woohyun yang sedari tadi berusaha mencari perhatian Sunggyu yang sibuk dengan laptopnya dan kegiatan bercanda dari member yang lain.

Dongwoo menatap Hoya yang sibuk bicara dengan Myungsoo yang menyandang gelar sebagai 'visual' di grup mereka. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, yang jelas mereka terlihat sangat asik.

Dongwoo bangkit dari duduknya. "_Hyung_? Mau kemana?"

"Latihan, lama-lama badanku kaku juga jika tidak latihan."

Hoya menatap kepergian Dongwoo yang sedang berjalan menuju ruang latihan menari. Myungsoo menyenggol pelan lengan Hoya, "Nggak pergi, _hyung_ ?"

Hoya menggeleng pelan. "Tumben? Biasanya kalian sangat bersemangat jika dalam urusan menari."

"Myungsoo, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang perbedaan?"

Myungsoo menatap Hoya sebentar kemudia mulai menjawab,

"Aku…"

.

Dongwoo memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di depan cermin besar. Wajah menyedihkan yang putus asa.

"Argh! Ayolah! Jangan sedih begini Jang Dongwoo!"

Dongwoo mengeratkan kepalan di tangannya. Sekarang, dia sangat merasa bodoh dan tidak berguna di hadapan Hoya.

'Klek'

Pintu ruangan yang Dongwoo tempati terbuka menampakkan sosok anggota Infinite yang lain. Hoya menatap dalam pada Dongwoo yang cepat-cepat menunduk memutuskan kontak mata dengannya.

Sunggyu, lelaki bermata sipit itu sejak tadi sudah memperhatikan tingkah kedua adiknya itu. Ada masalah antara Hoya dan Dongwoo.

"Kenapa, Dongwoo? Kok menunduk?" tanya Sunggyu pelan seraya menghampiri Dongwoo. "Eh? Nggak kok, aku nggak menunduk." jawab Dongwoo cepat.

Sunggyu menghela nafas perlahan, tatapannya menuju ke arah Hoya, "Ada masalah apa di antara kalian berdua?" tanya Sunggyu langsung pada intinya seraya menatap Dongwoo dan Hoya secara bergantian.

Sontak saja seluruh anggota yang awalnya sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing sekarang menjadi berhenti dan menatap Hoya dan Dongwoo secara bergiliran. Woohyun yang awalnya sibuk berkaca, Sungjong yang asik bercanda dengan Myungsoo dan Sungyeol yang terbenam di dunianya sendiri, sekarang semuanya menatap Dongwoo dan Hoya tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung _?" Myungsoo, lelaki pertama yang mengeluarkan suara.

Hoya menatap Dongwoo sebentar kemudian berbalik menatap Sunggyu. "Hanya masalah kecil,_ hyung_."

"Masalah kecil apanya?" Dongwoo membuka suara pelan dengan sedikit gemetar. Sunggyu menatap tubuh Dongwoo yang sedang menunduk.

"A-apa yang kau bilang tadi itu termasuk masalah kecil?"

Dongwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dan perlahan menatap Hoya yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya,

"…P-padahal aku…"

Perkataan Dongwoo terhenti saat merasakan air matanya jatuh dengan bebas. Dengan kasar, Dongwoo menghapus air matanya dan mulai berlari meninggalkan semua anggota Infinite yang kebingungan.

Sunggyu menatap Hoya, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Hoya menunduk, tangannya mengepal erat, "Kalau semakin lama aku bersamanya yang ada hanyalah aku akan merepotkannya, _hyung_." lirih Hoya.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?"

Hoya menutup matanya perlahan, "Bukankah karena terlalu berbeda tidak akan cocok? Dan perbedaan itu yang membuatku berpikir begitu. Aku dan Dongwoo _hyung_ sangat berbeda."

Semua orang di sana bungkam.

Sungyeol memberanikan diri untuk bicara, "Bukankah karena berbeda makanya cocok?" tanyanya polos.

Myungsoo tersenyum kecil, "Sungyeol benar, _hyung_. Karena manusia itu pasti mencari sesuatu yang sangat berbeda darinya."

"Um! Tidak mungkin dia mencari yang sama dengannya. Nanti bentrok, kan?" tambah Woohyun semangat.

Hoya berpikir sejenak.

Benar apa yang di katakan para anggota Infinite tentang perbedaan itu. Bukankah manusia itu sangat cocok karena berbeda? Dan mereka akan berpisah jika terlalu mirip?

Hoya menutup matanya marah. Ya, marah pada dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya berpikiran pendek seperti anak kecil.

Kenapa dia bisa-bisanya berpikiran begitu? Harusnya anggota Infinite terlebih dahulu mengatakan itu agar mereka berdua tidak mengalami pertengkaran yang menyakitkan ini. Tapi, Hoya juga tidak bisa menyalahkan dan sama sekali tidak berhak menyalahkan siapapun.

Semuanya salah dia!

Dia yang bodoh, bisa-bisanya berpikiran seperti itu.

Hoya menghela nafas panjang,

"Dongwoo _hyung_, dia kemana?" tanya Hoya pelan.

Sungjong tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Secepat itukah _hyung_ berubah pikiran? Yah, dasar _hyung_ bego…!"

Hoya menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal, "Yah, sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Dongwoo _hyung_ seperti ini. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Kau mencintainya?" Sunggyu bertanya pelan.

Hoya menatap Sunggyu, "Ya, aku mencintainya."

.

Dongwoo berhenti tepat di atas atap asrama Infinite. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena lari tidak beraturan. Dongwoo menghirup nafas dalam-dalam bersiap untuk berteriak,

"LEE HO WON BODOH! APA SALAHKU?"

Dongwoo mengeratkan pegangannya di pagar besi. "Dasar…Bodoh…" lirihnya pelan. "Padahal aku tidak salah! Bodoh…Bodoh…Bodoh!"

"Gampang sekali kau berpikir kalau semuanya itu hanya ilusi semata…Bahkan ciuman itu…W-walaupun itu hanya permainan…Tapi…"

"Sejak tadi kau mencaciku, _hyung_ ?"

Dongwoo tahu betul itu suara siapa. Tidak perlu melihat ke belakang untuk memastikan itu siapa. Dongwoo semakin mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Kau marah…?"

Dongwoo tidak menjawab, masih setia membelakangi Hoya.

Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa yang seenaknya saja keluar dari mulut Hoya? Tentu saja Dongwoo marah padanya. Hoya merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sudah berkata seperti itu.

"Maksudku…Kau, benar-benar tidak marah, kan?"

Hoya menutup mulutnya cepat. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan bodoh itu yang terlontarkan. Kenapa mulutnya tidak mau menyampaikan perkataan yang sudah di cerna matang-matang?

Seharusnya Hoya mengatakan minta maaf.

"B-bukan, maksudku—"

"Sudahlah Ho Won, aku tahu kau membenciku. Sekarang pergilah…" lirih Dongwoo memotong perkataan Hoya.

"B-bukan aku—"

"Lee Ho Won! Ku mohon pergilah dari sini!" Dongwoo sedikit berteriak sambil menutup mata dan telinganya erat. Hoya terdiam di tempat. Jarang sekali Dongwoo mau berteriak kepadanya.

Hoya menghela nafas, kemudian berjalan mendekati Dongwoo. Jika perkataannya tidak mampu, lebih baik dia melakukannya dengan perbuatan agar Dongwoo mengerti.

Dongwoo tersentak kaget saat merasakan pelukan hangat di pinggangnya. Cepat-cepat Dongwoo membuka matanya dan mendapati kedua tangan Hoya memeluknya erat.

Bulu kuduk Dongwoo berdiri saat merasakan Hoya membenamkan kepalanya di lehernya. Terpaan nafas Hoya di leher Dongwoo membuat tubuhnya itu melemas. Dan itu semakin membuat detak jantung Dongwoo berdetak semakin tidak beraturan.

"Y-yah! A-apa yang kau lakukan Lee Ho Won! L-lepas!"

Bahkan untuk bicara saja sekarang Dongwoo tidak bisa karena suaranya yang bergetar. Hoya sama sekali tidak menghiraukan perkataan Dongwoo. Dia tetap mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Dongwoo.

"H-hei! A-aku bi-bicara padamu!"

Dongwoo berusaha melepaskan tangan Hoya yang memeluknya erat. Tapi, sia-sia saja, dengan kondisinya yang sekarang pasti sangat mustahil.

Dongwoo merasakan kalau udara di sekitar mereka semakin panas. Seluruh badan Dongwoo sangat panas. Hoya menutup matanya menikmati aroma yang Dongwoo punyai.

Dia sangat rindu aroma ini. Aroma terapi yang sangat membuatnya nyaman dan tenang.

"L-Lee Ho Won! A-ayolah!"

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_." lirih Hoya pelan.

Akhirnya, kata-kata itu terucap juga.

Tubuh Dongwoo menegang saat itu juga. Pelukan hangat dari Hoya, terpaan nafasnya dan kata-kata barusan membuat mata Dongwoo memanas.

Hoya mengangkat kepalanya saat merasakan tubuh yang dia peluk bergetar. Isakan kecil keluar dari bibir tebal Dongwoo. Hoya tersenyum lembut. Dia membalikkan tubuh Dongwoo perlahan dan menatapnya.

Dongwoo tengah menunduk menahan suara tangisannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangan Hoya bergerak untuk menghapus air mata yang membahasahi pipi Dongwoo.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf…Aku, merasa seperti orang bodoh saat memikirkan perkara perbedaan itu."

Hoya membenturkan keningnya dengan kepala Dongwoo yang menunduk. Membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin menipis, "Maaf…"

Dongwoo semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya tertutup menikmati tangan Hoya yang menghapus air matanya. Dan tangan yang satunya yang sedang memegang erat tangan kurus Dongwoo.

"Ho Won, a-aku…"

"Apa?"

Dongwoo terlihat ragu-ragu. "I-itu…Menurutku, tidak apa-apa kan kita berbeda? Kita kan saling melengkapi…La-lagipula…"

"Perbedaan itu yang membuat kita cocok, kan?"

Hoya menatap tubuh kecil di bawahnya kaget. Kemudian tersenyum. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Dongwoo bisa berbicara seperti itu. Dengan satu tarikan Hoya mendekap tubuh Dongwoo ke dalam pelukan yang hangat.

Hoya membenamkan kepalanya di leher Dongwoo.

Dongwoo menutup matanya. Perasaan hangat di mana dia selalu bersama Hoya telah kembali. Dongwoo membenamkan kepalanya di dada Hoya. Tangan Dongwoo memeluk erat punggung Hoya.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Hoya dengan nada pelan.

"Hm?"

"Masalah ganti kamar itu lupakan, ya? Aku sebenarnya sangat nggak ingin pisah kamar denganmu…"

Dongwoo terkekeh pelan dalam pelukan Hoya. "Ya, aku juga nggak mau."

Dongwoo merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan mudahnya mengatakan kalimat itu. Alhasil, sekarang Dongwoo kembali merasakan wajahnya sangat memanas. Hoya melepaskan pelukan Dongwoo.

Mata Hoya membelalak lebar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Dongwoo sedang menatapnya dengan wajah memerah. Sontak saja Hoya terekekeh pelan.

"Mukamu merah sekali, _hyung_."

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Dongwoo untuk mengerti arti perkataan pria yang berada di hadapannya. Cepat-cepat Dongwoo menunduk malu. Sebelah tangannya memegang pipinya yang terasa sangat panas.

Hoya menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Baiklah, kegugupan Dongwoo menular ke Hoya.

Tiba-tiba Hoya teringat akan pembicaraannya dengan anggota Infinite yang lain.

'Ya, aku mencintainya.'

Perkataannya tadi kembali terngiang. Sudah saatnya dia mengatakan hal itu pada orangnya langsung.

Suasana sepi, tempat mendukung, tidak ada tanda-tanda yang mencurigakan. Semuanya sudah sempurna. Hoya menghirup nafas dan mengeluarkannya. Begitu terus hingga kegugupannya hilang.

"_Hyung_…Aku ingin bicara sesuatu."

Dongwoo menatap Hoya tidak mengerti, "Bicara apa?" tanyanya polos.

Lidah Hoya terasa sangat kelu saat harus mengucapakan kalimat 'Aku mencintaimu' tepat di hadapan Dongwoo.

Dongwoo menatap Hoya penasaran, "Kamu mau bilang apa, sih? Jangan membuatku penasaran." desak Dongwoo tidak sabaran.

Hoya menatap ke arah lain berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu yang ia yakin noda merah sudah ada di pipinya. Dan Hoya tidak ingin Dongwoo melihatnya. Bisa-bisa dia di tertawai habis-habisan oleh Dongwoo.

"Yah…Susah untuk bilangnya, _hyung_…"

Dongwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Yah! Kalau begitu lebih baik tidak usah di katakan. Kan aku jadi sangat penasaran jadinya."

Hoya menatap pria kecil di hadapannya lama. Jantungnya sejak tadi berdetak tidak karuan. Ya ampun, Hoya baru tahu kalau akan sesusah ini menyatakan cinta kepada orang yang dia sukai mengingat Hoya sebelumnya belum pernah 'menembak' orang.

Hoya menggeleng cepat, sudah saatnya dia mengatakan hal itu.

Satu gerakan cepat Hoya menggenggam bahu kecil Dongwoo memaksanya menatap Hoya.

"_Hyung_…A-aku…"

Dongwoo menelan ludahnya gugup. Entah kenapa sekarang ini perasaan Dongwoo mengatakan kuatkan badanmu.

"Y-ya?"

"A-aku…A-aku…"

"A-ada apa, Ho Won?"

"Aku…"

Satu tarikan nafas gugup,

"Mencintaimu!" lanjut Hoya.

Cepat-cepat Hoya melepaskan genggamannya pada bahu Dongwoo. Hoya dapat merasakan kalau wajahnya memanas. "Argh, sial…" gerutu Hoya sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

Dongwoo masih membatu di tempat mencerna perkataan Hoya barusan.

Hoya mencintainya.

Mencintai…

Nya…

'Blush!'

Buru-buru Dongwoo menundukkan kepalanya malu. Dia sangat yakin pasti wajahnya yang sekarang sangat memerah. Andai saja dia berada di laut, sekarang sudah pasti Dongwoo akan berteriak girang.

"J-jadi…B-bagaimana?" tanya Hoya gagap.

Dongwoo menatap Hoya malu. Sudah sangat lama dia menantikan Hoya mengucapkan hal itu dan sekarang impiannya terwujud.

"A-aku…"

Hoya menatap Dongwoo gugup. "A-aku juga…" ucap Dongwoo sangat pelan. Bagaimanapun dia sangat malu untuk mengatakan kata-kata itu.

Walaupun sangat pelan, Hoya bisa mendengar apa yang barusan pria di hadapannya ucapkan. "S-serius, _hyung _?"

"Y-ya."

Nafas Dongwoo seperti berhenti saat kembali merasakan Hoya yang memeluknya lembut. Kembali dia merasakan terpaan nafas hangat Hoya di lehernya.

"Syukurlah. Sudah sangat lama aku memendam perasaan ini, _hyung_."

Dongwoo hanya bisa tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan dari orang yang baru saja menembaknya. "Ya…A-aku juga sama."

Hoya melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah Dongwoo yang memerah. Dengan pelan, Hoya memperkecil jarak di antara mereka. Dongwoo tahu sinyal yang Hoya berikan sebenarnya ingin menjauh.

Bukannya tidak suka. Tapi, dia tidak ingin pingsan dulu di saat yang membahagiakan seperti ini. Tapi, gerakannya terhenti saat merasakan tangan Hoya menahan badannnya untuk tidak bergerak lagi.

Dongwoo menelan ludah gugup. Kedua tangannya menahan bahu Hoya agar mereka tidak terlalu dekat.

"H-Ho W-Won, a-apa i-ini t-tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Kenapa _hyung _? Kau takut? Bukankah kita pernah berciuman sebelumnya?" ucap Hoya menyeringai.

Dongwoo hanya bisa pasrah menerima keadaan sekarang. Cepat-cepat Dongwoo menutup matanya saat merasakan nafas berat Hoya menerpa wajahnya. Dongwoo tidak berani membayangkan berapa dekatnya wajah mereka sekarang.

Perlahan, Hoya mulai menutup matanya. Sedikit lagi dia bisa kembali merasakan bibir tebal Dongwoo.

"Ehem!"

Suara seseorang sontak saja membuat Dongwoo dan Hoya saling menjauh. Dongwoo sedikit lega saat mendengar suara itu. Syukurlah dia tidak jadi pingsan. Hoya hanya mendesah kecewa.

"Hei, hei, kalau mau ciuman di kamar sana. Jangan di tempat terbuka dong." ucap Sunggyu dengan nada tertawa.

Hoya menatap Dongwoo yang menunduk malu, "Yah, kau menganggu kami saja, _hyung_." umpat Hoya sambil melirik jam tangan yang dia pakai.

Tangan Hoya menarik tangan Dongwoo. "Ayo, _hyung_ kita ke kamar."

"Hati-hati, jangan sampai kelepasan lho…" canda Sunggyu.

Dongwoo menatap Hoya tidak percaya, "Ho Won…K-kita akan melakukannya…?" tanya Dongwoo ragu-ragu.

Hoya memberhentikan langkahnya, "Apa maksudmu?, aku rencananya mau mengajakmu ke taman bermain, _hyung_."

Dongwoo bernafas lega, "Ayo!" ajaknya.

Hoya tersenyum,

Perbedaanlah yang membuat mereka berdua bersatu.

Dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah.

.

.

.

.

Fin

a/n : Oneshot! Oneshot! Akhirnya selesai juga oneshot pertama saya *lempar-lempar bunga*

Cerita terbaru saya setelah hiatus untuk waktu yang sangat lama~

Masih adakah yang menunggu saya ^^"~?


End file.
